The Story of Ian Kurosaki
by Grimmjowthewolf
Summary: When Ian finds out about Soul Reapers he becomes one, but in the middle of this he finds out that one of his best friends is taken to Hueco Mundo he meets some unlike allies there.
1. Chapter 1 Encouter

**Ian and Ichigo are brother but they are able to see ghost, but when Ichigio meet Rukia he becomes a soul reaper. So one day Ian goes to Urahara shop so he could be train to be a soul reaper does he help him?**

* * *

I and my brother Ichigo never asked for the ability to see ghost we were born with the gift. As we walked home from school we stop by this little girl grave who die a couple of years ago. The flowers that we brought to it were knocked over by some thugs and Ichigo went off on them and it was pretty funny. So as Ichigo walked into our house he got a surprised from our dad.

"We're home" Ichigo said as he walked into the door.

"You two are late!" He said as kick him in the face.

"You let your guard down Ichigo!" Our dad said to him.

Ichigo got back up and attack him. "Is that how you greet your two sons?" Ichigo asked him as he put him into a headlock.

I walked right passed them and went to the dinner table where my two sisters were making dinner for us.

"Stop fighting you two!" Yuzu said to them. "Ian make them stop!"

"Alright then." I said to her as I got up and grab a bucket of ice cold water and pour it on them.

"What the hell Ian?" Ichigo asked me. "Will it was the only way to get you two to stop fighting." I said to them as I set back down to eat.

Later that night two things were about to happen. I was laying down in my bed when I started to hear noise coming from Ichigo room. When I walked into his room and this is what I saw. One we meet a soul reaper name Rukia and two a hollow attacked us. Ichigo got Rukia's soul reaper power, while I was just a normal human who was able to see ghost; until one day I meet someone by the name of Urahara who help me get my soul reaper powers.

***Flash Back***

"Come on Ian you can do better than that."Urahara said to me. "We been at this for hours can we take a break." I asked him. "Until you get your powers than no." Urahara said to me. I got back up with a sword in my hand. "Come on Ian release me and then you can take a break." Someone said in my head. A wolf appear in my head. "Do it Ian release our true power and show him what we can do. Say my name." she said again. "DARK BLADE!" I shout out. My sword start to glow a black aura and my sword was now a sickly blade.

***Flash Back End***

So one day when I was on duty I saw Ichigo going after Rukia, so I followed them.

"Ian we can fell your spiritual pressure." Rukia said.

So I came out from behind a tree and look at them.

"So these are the spiritual pressure that we felt." Someone said from behind the lamppost.

A guy with red spike hair came up. I and Ichigo grab the hilt of our swords and he did the same.

"What is your name and state the reason why you're here." I said to him.

"My name is Renji and I and my captain are here to take Rukia back to Soul Society." Renji said to us.

A tall man came out from behind a tree and I saw Rukia's face turn the other way. "Rukia come here right now." He said to her in a clam voice. "Yes brother."Rukia said as she walk over to him.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki 6th division captain." He said to us.

Ichigo tried to stop her but he got block by Renji. "Ichigo. I got this." I said to him as I pull out my zanpakuto.

"That's your zanpakuto; please I bet you don't even know its name." Renji said to me.

"I know the name of my zanpakuto. Her name is Cokami!" I said to him.

"Impossible you know the name your blade? But how you're just a substitute shinigami." Renji said to me as i relase my shika.

"Yes I do know the name of my blade." I said to him.

My blade was pure white and it's was a scythe. So I and Renji went all out on each other for a long time until I realize Ichigo was down and Byakuya was standing between us.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Ian Kurosaki." I said to him.

"Come back to the Soul Society and join the 13th court squad." He said to me.

* * *

**So Ian goes to soul society with Byakuya and Renji, so does become one of them or does he become the enemy of the soul society?**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

**So Ian is now part of the Soul Socity now. So what is he going to do now lets find out.**

* * *

It's been ten days since I join the soul society. The made I captain of the 5th company and my assistant captain is a girl who goes by the name of Momo. So after a couple days I and Momo felt this spiritual pressure. At that same moment a hell butterfly came to us and told us that intruders had come to the Soul Society. I know who it was; it was Ichigo and our friends came to save Rukia.

"Momo I know who the intruders are. Look for them and bring them back here." I said to her.

"But captain what are you going to with them?" She asked me.

"Give them a welcome that they earn. Look for the one with orange hair." I said to her.

She nodded her head then flashed step away.

"Let see how much powerful you gotten Ichigo." I said to myself as I walk away.

Momo appeared with Ichigo and our friends with her. "What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked her.

"I called you here brother." I said to him as I come from behind a tree.

"Ian your alive!" Orihime said as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too Orihime." I said to her.

An apple drop out of the tree and hit Orihime on the head and a voice said.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend."Someone said from somewhere.

Everybody look for the voice but couldn't find it.

"Alex you know they can't see you." I said into the tree.

So a girl jump out of the tree with pink hair with blue highlights. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex this is my brother Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi." I said to her.

She bow to all of them and then she whisper to me. "Ian we have to attacked them, cause their trying to save the Rukia."

I whisper back. "Ya they are." She took a step back and I pull out my sword. "Bankia; Cokami Kuro Ken Unari!"(Wolf, Dark Blade Howl.)

My sword change into my bankia state and I looked at Ichigo. Ichigo grab the hilt of his sword and look at me.

"Brother what are you about to do?" Ichigo asked me.

"My job." I said at him.

I charged at him and he block my attacked easily.

"While you were away brother I've been training." Ichigo said to me. I backed away from him.

"That's good brother I don't want an easy fight." I said to him.

So I and Ichigo charged at each other. So after a few minutes of us fighting each other I changed my bankia back to its normal state.

"You gotten a lot stronger. Did a guy by the name of Urahara trained you?" I asked him.

"Ya wait how do you know about Urahara?" Ichigo asked me.

"He's the one who trained me to be a soul reaper." I said to him.

"Then help us save Rukia then brother, you're a captain you're the strongest one out of all of us in the group." Ichigo said to me.

"Ichigo he can't do that. In the Soul Society there are laws that stop him from helping us." Yoruichi said to him. Ichigo just had a blank look on his face. He understood what Yoruichi had said to him.

* * *

**Ian has found out that Ichigo and his old friends are going to save Rukia some her death but will Ian help them or will he go anginst them. **


	3. Chapter 3 Saving a friend

**So Ichigo and his friends have found out that his older brother is alive and part of the Soul Socity as a captain, but what will Ian do now, will he show is**

**Loyalty to the Captain Commader or will he help his brother save the very girl that gave his brother his very powers. **

* * *

So Ichigo and his friends left me, Alex, and Momo were alone.

"We have to report this back to captain Yamamoto right away Ian." Alex said to me.

"I know Alex let's go." I said to her.

Me and Alex flashed step away and we appeared at Captain Yamamoto desk.

"Ah my assistant captain is back and its looks like she brought the 5th barracks captain with you." He said to us.

"Sir the intruders are going to save the captive. I think that we should move the execution date up a few days sir." I said to him.

"Maybe your right Alex go tell Sui-Feng that the execution date up as been move from its original date to five days earlier." He said to her.

"Sir right away." Alex said to him.

She flashed step away and it was me and captain Yamamoto alone. "Well I guess I'll go then." I said to him.

"Captain don't let the truth hold you back. Do what you think is right." He said to me.

"Sir." I said to him.

"That's is all." He said to me.

I flashed step away and appear back at the 5th company barracks.

"Are you going to help them?" Momo asked me.

"Yes I'm am." I said to her.

So after five days I caught up with Ichigo and our friends. So after Ichigo saved Rukia. Kenpachi and Byakuya started to attack us. Well I and Ichigo were pretty injured from the fight. I was fighting Kenpachi and Ichigo was fighting Byakuya.

"Hey Ichigo you doing ok over there?" I asked him after I dodge Kenpachi attack again.

"Nope. Let's active our bankia's." Ichigo said to me.

We both put up our blades in front of us. Ichigo bow his head and put his left hand on his right arm and said. "Bankia Tensa Zangetsu!"

I put my blade in front of me and point it at an angle and said. "Bankia; Cokami Kuro Ken Unari!"

An orange and black aura was around us and we were in our bankia state. Byakuya and Kenpachi were surprise that we went bankia state.

"Ichigo that's your bankia state it looks like a normal zanpaku-to." Byakuya said to him.

I had wolf claws on my hands and feet, and I had an black tail that was moving around on its own behind me. I got on all fours and look at Kenpachi with a blood lust look in my eyes.

"That's what I like to see in my opponents eyes! The look to kill!" Kenpachi said to me as he pick up his sword off the ground.

Byakuya just look at Ichigo and said. "Bankia Senbonzakura Kanyoshi." He said to activate his bankia.

"Come on Kenpachi try to keep up."I said to him as I land another hit on hit on him.

Kenpachi was getting beat up pretty badly and he was barely able to get up. "It's over Kenpachi. Just don't get back up." I said to him as I put my sword away.

"Captain Kuroskia what are you doing?!" Sui-Feng asked me.

"I'm doing what feels right to me. Now move!" I respond to her. Sui-Feng move out of the way so I can go back to my barracks.

* * *

**Looks like Ian help in the end but at what cost though. Next chapter new emenies**


	4. Chapter 4 New Enemies

**So whats going to happen to Ian and his friends since they save Rukia? **

**Lets fine out**

* * *

So I'm back in my home town with my brother and our friends. So one day two spiritual pressure that wasn't soul reapers. It was two arrancars where in the town.

"Azien were in the town." The small one said to something in midair.

"Good Ulquiorra find the two soulreapers that are there." Azien said to him through the object in midair.

Ichigo and I were walking through the town when Rukia came running up to us.

"What's up Rukia?" I asked her as she came up to us.

"It's Alex she been hurt! Right now she at Orihime house." She respond to us.

Both of us started to run towards Orihime house. I cut the around a shop, but I didn't watch where I was going and I ran straight into Toshiro.

"Hey watch were you're going shrimp." I said to him without realizing it was the captain.

"Captain are you alright?" Rangiku asked him as she help him up.

"Yea I'm alright. Captain Kuroskia what is the rush?" He asked me as Ichigo help me up.

"It's my girlfriend is been hurt and I must get to her." I respond to him.

"It's too late Alex is dead." He told us.

"She was killed by an arrancar." Rukia told me.

I tilt my head down and a tear escape my eye, then I pull out a green pill and took a bite of it. My soul came out and I disappear in a millisecond. "Where did he go?" Rukia asked them.

"Here comes another one." Ulquiorra said to Yammy.

I appear infront of them. "Are you the arrancars that killed my girlfriend?" I asked them as I pull out my sword.

"Did she have pink hair and blue highlights then yea?" Yammy said to me.

"You bastards! You just team up on a poor little girl like she was just a toy!" I yell at them.

"Howl Cokami!" I said to active my scythe.

Ichigo and Rukia felt my spiritual pressure and both of them came to location that I was at. They both saw me badly injured and I was getting beat around like a rag doll.

"Come one soul reaper. Is this all the fight that you had? I'll make sure you see your girlfriend real soon in the other world." Yammy said to me has he punch me.

When I heard that I block his punch with my sword and said. "Bankia Cokami Kuro Ken Unari!" I yell at him.

My scythe blade turn black then it disappear and reappear on me with my wolf state. My arms and feet were coving with black wolf claws, the top part of a wolf head cover the top part of my hair and the top part of my face, and a black tail was moving on its own.

"Mmm, his bankia is a wolf. It's almost like an arrancar resrrecion from." Ulquiorra said to himself.

I start to charge at Yammy, but Ichigo got in my way. "Go after the short one. We'll take care of this one." Ichigo said to me as he point at Yammy.

I noded my head and went after Ulquiorra. He saw that I was coming at him, but he didn't even grab the his sword. So I attacked him with my right claw but he dodge it easily. I tried to kick him, but he dodge one to. Ulquiorra had seen what I could truely could do. So Ulquiorra came at me he disappear into thin air. I look around for him, but everthing with black. I pass out and has I fell to the ground Ulquiorra appear behind me.

"Come Yammy we're leaving this place." Ulquiorra told Yammy.

So as Ulquiorra and the one arm Yammy left the world of the living, Ichigo and the others came to see the damge that I had gotten before they arrive at the fight. I had a dream that I saw everone that I knew dieing. First it was my family then my friends, I woke up in my bed.

_It was all a dream. A really bad nightmare that was to real. But why does it show me the death of my family and friends. Its only 10:00 at night, but it felt like a lifetime. maybe I'm not cut out to be a soul reaper and everything else. _

* * *

**So Ian just fought a really stronger oppent, but they left before he could show his full power, and now he thinking that he not cut out for his new job so what going to happen how?**

**Next Chapter Grimmjow Appears**


End file.
